mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
List of released episodes
The following is a list of all Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes released for home media. To date, episodes of MST3K have been released on both VHS and DVD, as well as various digital formats. No episodes have been released on Blu-Ray. Solo episodes and box sets up to Volume 12 were distributed by Rhino Entertainment. The 20th Anniversary Edition and after is distributed by Shout! Factory. Additionally, Shout! is scheduled to re-release at least one early Rhino set, Volume 1, with others expected after. Shout! has also begun to release episodes in digital format, available for purchase direct from their website. If the episode appeared in a set, the volume number is included after the name of the episode. How the page format works In print releases - those still available direct from distributors - will appear in bold. Pending, confirmed releases will also be in bold with the release date noted next to the name of the DVD (or other format) volume. In general, Shout! releases are still in print and will fall into this category. Out-of-print releases - those no longer being sold or produced by distributors (Shout! or Rhino) - will appear in normal text. As Rhino has lost the rights to further distribute MST3K episodes, all Rhino releases (save for those later re-released by Shout!) fall into this or the discontinued category. VHS releases are also in this category, for obvious reasons. Discontinued releases - releases which were sold only for a limited time, or whose production was stopped early for various reasons - will appear in italics. Unreleased releases - those which have never been released in any form of home video - will appear in strikethrough text. Notes *The Amazing Colossal Man was released on VHS, but was later recalled due to licensing issues with the film. To date it is the only MST3K episode released on VHS which was not later released on DVD. *Godzilla vs. Megalon, released in Volume 10, was recalled after release due to licensing issues with the film. A new "Volume 10.2" was released with The Giant Gila Monster in place of Godzilla vs. Megalon. *Those looking for the 20th Anniversary Edition will find it listed here as "Volume 13" for the sake of table layout. *Similarly, the 25th Anniversary Edition is listed here as "Volume 28". *Speaking of which, the 20th Anniversary Edition came in limited and unlimited editions. The limited edition included two bonuses, a tin container for the DVD set and a figurine of Crow T. Robot. *Volume 16 also came in a limited edition which was packaged with a figurine of Tom Servo. The regular edition is now available. *Volume 19 has a limited edition release, this time featuring a Gypsy figurine. *Volume 21: MST3K vs Gamera had a limited edition release in a tin container. The regular edition is now available. Releases by season KTMA (Season 0) The KTMA Season is unlikely to ever see any commercial releases. Many of the films riffed in this season were never licensed for anything but terrestrial rebroadcast. Even for the films which later were licensed by Best Brains, such as the Gamera series of movies, Best Brains does not hold the rights to the original content (e.g. host segments, theater riffs, etc.) filmed for those episodes. The rights for that content is most likely held by KTMA's successor station, WUCW. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 See also * List of DVD releases * List of VHS releases * List of Blu-ray releases * List of Laserdisc releases Category:MST3K Category:Collections Category:Home video releases